Saying Goodbye
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Yuki leaves Tohru because of his new fiance, and looses touch with everyone. But when they meet again, will Yuki and Tohru still feel the same? Will the years apart change them? Can this be the end for them?
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Yuki stood outside the door Shigures house, a look of regret laced through his percing grey eyes. He was going to have to tell her, though he did not want to. But, he knew the problem for what it was, if he didnt he would have to leave her. Inhaling the crisp air, he slowly made his way to the entry way. Openning the door, he found the one he loved with all his human heart, standing waiting for him.

Tohru stood there, her brightest smile fixed on her face. Yuki stood across from her, smiling but there was something in his eyes that made him seem upset.

" Yuki, Whats wrong ?" asked Tohru, worry slipping unconiusely into her voice. When she said that made Yuki wince, as if in pain. Tohru quickly made her way to his side, the worry now obvious. Pushing Tohru away from himself, Yuki looked deeply into her eyes. " Im sorry," he wispered to her, a single tear tracing its way down his cheek, "we can no longer be together."

Tohru looked at Yuki, stunnned into silence. Slowly backing away from him, Tohru let her tears fall.

" I know, but, I still love you." Tohru sobbed, running up the stairs.

Yuki looked up after her, his heart heavy. Walking to the living room, he sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands, and weeping bitterly. Kyo walked into teh room, his presence unknown to the crying rat. "Hey, Yuki, have you seen Tohru ?" questioned Kyo, skeptical of the situation. Yuki silently pointed to the stairs, using his other hand to dry the tears that coursed down his face. Kyo looked at him quizzically, but said nothing.

-End


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru ran up the stairs as fast as she could, not even looking back. Finally reaching her room, she collasped on her bed, sobbing into the detergent scented sheets. ' Why!' her mind screamed as the full weight of the situation fell onto her already brusied heart. 'He lied to me,' her mind shouted.'he told you that he loved you and then he just left you. What kind of love is that?'

Turning to see Kyo in the hall, Tohru hurriedly dried her eyes."Hi, Kyo,"said Tohru plastering a fake smile on her face," I didnt see you there." Kyo looked at her, an anger burning in his crimson eyes.

" What did than rat say to you!" Kyo yelled, clenshing his fist.

" Nothing ,Kyo , he...he...just..."Tohru stuttered tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. " What did he do to you?"Kyo asked , softening his voice to a whisper. "Its nothing Kyo."Tohru sobbed, pulling her arm infront of her face. Kyo quietly sat on Tohrus bed, pullimg his 'Little sister' close to his chest.

"You can tell me, Tohru, you can tell me anything." Kyo whispered softly,stroking her long brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 3 : Necklace

Tohru sobbed uncontrolably for hours, hoping the heartache would go away. Kyo sat silently next to her, his own heart twisting within his chest as he listened to her sobs. The story soon came pouring out of Tohru's mouth, of the heartache she now felt. Anger rose within Kyo, as he heard of the nearly heartless breakup. Holding Tohru closely, he whispered soothing words into her ear. " Don't worry,Tohru, I'll never leave." Kyo stated, as Tohru sobbed subsided.

Kyo gently laid Tohru on her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Silently shutting the door, he soundlessly crept to Yuki's room. Opening the door, Kyo stood right in front of Yuki, who sat on his bed, packing his belongings into boxes. "What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Kyo,quickly crossing the room, grabbing Yuki's shirt collar. Yuki looked down at Kyo's hand, a sad expression coming over his composed face, before becoming an angry.Yuki flipped Kyo easily over his head. Landing hard on the floor, Kyo looked up to see Yuki, anger,sadness,and loneliness clouded his eyes. " You love her, yet your leaving her, why!" Kyo yelled trying to standing.

Yuki stood over him, Kyos words numbing him to the core.' I can't stay!' Yuki's mind screamed, he sat down at a desk. Kyo stood, taking a step towards the rat. " I'm not staying," Yuki stated, unconsiously speaking with his rival."I'm moving back to Sohma House."

Kyo turned, as he spoke, looking back at the misunderstood rat of the Zodiac. " Tell her, not me." said Kyo, walking silently out of the room."I cant."said Yuki, his eyes filled with sorrow."And why not!"asked Kyo, in annoyance. "Because, saying goodbye, is the hardest thing to say." whispiered Yuki, as he bent down to pick up books that had fallen on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 4 : Pulled Apart

Tohru stood silently infront of the school, her feet heavy. " Hey, come on Tohru." said Uo, pulling her friend gently by the hand into the building. Tohru slowly walked, dragging her feet, so that she would not arrive earlier than she had to. Pausing at the door, she took a deep breath, pulling the stubborn handle free from the doorway. The school was in it's usual buzz, as if nothing had been happening, as though nothing would. "Hey, it's not as if it's the end of the world, you can get another boyfriend." said Uo, as they walked to their classroom. " It's not that easy Uo, I loved him." said Tohru, as they walked into the classroom.

Yuki was cleaning out his desk, his back turned to the door. His hair fell over his grey eyes, his chinese shirt loose against his lean body, his hands working quickly to get his things from his desk. Haru stood next to him, holding a box. " Hey, Tohru." greeted Haru, a small smile spreading across his face. Tohru tried to smile, but, it was only half-hearted, her hurt showing plainly through. " Hi, Hatsuharu-san."said Tohru, bowing slightly. Haru frowned, as Yuki stood, ingnoring the two girls behind him. " Ready, Haru?" asked Yuki, trying to take the box from his cousin. Haru turned, twisting out of his grip. Momiji hopped into the room, his blond hair bouncing with each step." Bye-bye, Tohru." said Momiji, a sad smile spreading onto his face. Tohru looked at him, confusion and fear slipping into her brown eyes." What do you mean ?" asked Uo, placing an arm around Tohru.

Momiji looked at her his eyes saddening. " We're going back to private school, didn't Yuki tell you, Akito wanted all of us to meet ' her' " said Momiji, dancing around the room" Who is she?" asked Uo, as she rose her eyebrow. Haru looked at Yuki, raising his hand. Uo pointed to him, an expectant look on her face. " She is one of our cousins, she's going to be ..." Haru was about to say, before Yuki, took the box from him and stromed out of the room. Momiji walked after him, singing a song that had no words. " What's wrong with him?" asked Hana, walking to the group. Uo shrugged her shoulders.

" She's going to be Yuki's fiance." Haru finished, brushing back loose strands of hair. Uo and Tohru nearly fell over, their faces flushed. Momiji bounced back into the room, holding a locket out to Tohru, a bright smile on his face. Tohru took the locket, a slight blush crossing her face. The locket's pendant was held to the silver chain by a mother of pearl blossom, it's face cast downward, as to hold the sliver heart, a small inscription scrolled on the back to the pendant. The inscription read 'Tis true, love is a fickle thing, it comes and goes upon a wing.'

"Yuki wanted to say something, but, Akito came and picked him up." said Momiji, leaning toward Tohru. Tohru looked at him, blushing." Until we meet again." said Momiji, pressing a kiss to Tohru's flaming cheek.Haru waved, as they exited the room, just as the rest of the student body entered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 5: Four Years Later

Tohru stood outside of Kaibara High, her hands trembling, nervously. It had been four years since Yuki had left, leaving in place of his smile, the inevitable heartache. A slight tug on her dress snapped her back to reality. " Auntie Tohru is looking at the sky again." said a little boy, standing next to Tohru. She blushed, hiding her face from the perceptive toddler."Leave auntie alone squirt." said Uo, scooping the child into her arms. He giggled, as his mother tickled him, his little legs kick the air. "Aki come on." said Kyo, taking his son from Uo, sticking his tongue out at her. Uo grabbed her husband'd tongue, pulling it out of his mouth before letting it go.  
Aki Kyo Sohma shook his strawberry blond hair as his father lifted him above his head, he giggled his sunkissed freckled skin reddening as he laughed, his crimson cat eyes closed, as his two and a half year-old body balanced perfectly on Kyo's hands.

Tohru sighed, looking down at the pavement, her large brown eyes staring at the hard black ground. "So are you ready to see what has become of our old classmates?" asked Uo, linking arms with Tohru. Tohru nodded, resting her head on Uo's shoulder. A car drove into the parking lot, it's paint catching the last faint rays of sunlight. Hana stepped out of the car, brushing her fingers through her hair, as she stepped away from the vehicle, and opening the back door. She picked up a young child, who snuggled closer to her mother, sucking her thumb. Shigure stepped out of the car, slowly walking to the group that had gathered. "Yo Hana, Shigure and Hisa-chan." said Uo, stretching her arms to the child. Hisa snuggled closer to her mother, gripping her neck with her tiny arms. Shigure chuckled, holding his arms out to his daughter. Hisa quickly crawled into his arms, placing her head in the nape of his neck.

"How come she doesn't like me?"asked Uo, pouting at the one and a half year-old. Hisa hid her face deeper into Shigure's neck, rubbing her nose closer to him. "She's just shy."said Shigure, hugging his child closer. Hisa Suki Sohma had black wavy hair, pale skin, violwt eyes with light brown around her pupil. Hana sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched him. "Isn't that right, Suki?"asked Shigure, kissing her gently on her head. She nodded, peeking from her father's suit, to hid away again. "Yep, we all believe you, Shigure." came a female's voice. They all turned slowly, looking directly into the teacher's face.

"Were you supposed to believe me?"asked Shigure, lifting his eye brow. Mayuko looked at him, her eyes sharpening at her cousin-in-law. Shigure just looked at her, chuckling. "Stop fighting you two." said Hatori, walking up beside them. Mayuko leaned her head against her husbad, sighing. A little girl stood beside them, holding onto Mayuko's hand. "Hello, Mayura-chan."said Shigure, settling himself on his heels. Hisa held tighter to her father. Mayura stuck her little chubby hand out, smiling sweetly.  
She had thick wavy blond hair, her skin was pale like her father's but with a pink tinge, her eyes were sky blue, and she was a proud one and a half year-old. Shigure shook it gently, careful not to hurt the tiny fingers.

"How are you Hatori-san?"asked Tohru, smiling. Hatori looked at her, a tired expression on his face.  
"I'm fine as I can get, and you Honda-kun?"said Hatori, questioningly. TOhru looked at the sky, a smile spreading across her face.  
"I'm doing better, much better, thank you for giving me his address."said Tohru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A young man stood outside of Kaibara high, his intense grey gaze transfixed on the building. He sighed, slowly walking into the courtyard of the school, taking deep breaths of air to calm his jumpy nerves. After four years, Yuki Sohma had changed , his once feminine body now masculine and preference to Chinese clothes now to more professional clothes. As he entered the gate he spotted the group that had gathered on the lawn. He paused staring at her from afar, his heart racing and his pulse quickening. She was smiling, she was happy; but if she was happy why did he feel like he did?

Tohru looked away from Hatori's face, a fake smile etched in her lips. Her eyes widened as the found him, standing there on the lawn, the wind gently blowing his hair into his beautiful face. "Yuki-kun!" yelled Tohru, jogging toward him, a real smile crossing her face. Yuki smiled at her, slowly walking to her. "I'm so glad you could make it." said Tohru, she paused a few feet away from him. Yuki nodded, running his hand throuh his silvery grey hair. "I can only stay for awhile though, Honda-san." said Yuki, looking past her face to his staring family members. He could tell Shigure and Hatori were going to talk to him about staying in touch. Tohru took Yuki by the hand, leading him to the waiting family. "Yuki-kun is here!" Tohru nearly giggled, as she pulled her ex-boyfriend to his family.

They stood in silence, watching each other with patient eyes. Aki, impatiently, tapped his tiny foot, crossing his arms infront of his chest. "Hello people!" yelled the toddler, sitting abrutply on his father's feet. Kyo winched at the sudden weight on his already tender feet."Yo, shorty, get off!"said Kyo heatedly, lifting his son from his sore feet. The child objected, screaming and hollering at his father. Mayura looked out from behind Mayuko's legs, holding onto her mother's skirt instinctively. Hisa just stared at the new being that had entered her realm of reality, blinking her large innocent eyes at Yuki. "Seems you've grown up some, huh, prince charming?" asked Uo, breaking the impending silence. Yuki rolled his eyes, pulling his cellphone from his pocket, and answering it."Hello,"said Yuki,"Aren't you going instead? Okay,I'll get him.No, it's okay, bye."

"Who was it?"asked Tohru, cocking her head to the side. Yuki looked at her, a frown crossing his face. He looked back at his family, his already cold grey eyes sharpening.  
"That was Leiko, I have to go right now." said Yuki, turning sharply and walking away. Hatori sighed, and picked up Mayura who giggled in delight.  
"What's up with him?"asked Kyo, wrinkling his nose in disgust at his cousin's retreating form. "Who's Leiko?"asked Uo, holding her arms out to Aki. Tohru still watched Yuki, as he got into his car, dailing a number on his cellphone. A sad smile crossed her face, as she looked at her friends."She's his wife." said Tohru, tears collecting at the corners of her big brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Tohru silently walked home, holding back the tears, as she slowly made her way to her apartment. She missed him, and how he used to comfort her, how he used to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Now he would probably never be able to hold her again, she would never be able to look into his eyes and become lost in their depth for hours like she used to, she would never get the chance to have an intimate conversion about nothing. She slowly walked into her apartment, her tears staining her pale cheeks, as she removed her shoes from her feet. "I can make it without him." said Tohru, as she steadily walked into her room, only to collasp on the hard wood floor, sobbing.

She pounded her fist against the floor, tears burling her vision.'I need him.' thought Tohru, crawling to her futon. She scrapped her knees against the frame of her bed, slowly lowering herself onto it's comforting matteress. Curling herself in the fetal position, Tohru whimpered, helplessly. She reached for a jewery box, pulling a locket from it's velvety confines. She held the locket, her tears subsiding as she looked at the inscription on the back of the pendant."Tis true, love is a fickle thing, it comes and goes upon a wing"  
Tohru repeated to herself.

Tohru looked out the window that was next to her bed, pulling the curtains away from the window. The only comfort she found was in the moon, it's lonely existance reminding her sorely of her Yuki, and how they used to sit on on the pouch when no one was awake and watch the moon in each others arms, whispering loving words to each other. Opening the locket carefully, Tohru sighed as she gazed at the locket's picture. It was of them when they were younger, Yuki had Tohru in his lap, a smile on his face as he kissed her on her cheek, and Tohru held his hand, smiling as the camera captured that moment in time. Tohru smiled at the picture, a tear running down her cheek as she closed the locket.'You broke your promise Yuki, and I will make you pay.' thought Tohru, slowly drifting off to sleep, her hand still tightly clasping the locket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Yuki silently walked up the driveway, placing his keys into his pocket, as he approached the house. A woman stood in the doorway, a smile on her face as she saw him approach."Welcome Yuki-sama, are you here to get him?"asked the woman, bowing respectfully to the young man. Yuki nodded, running his hand through his grey hair. The woman disappeared into the house, returning moments later, holding a little toddler in her arms. "Here you are Yuki-sama."said the woman, handing the child over to Yuki. The child looked at Yuki, his giant eyes mismatched eyes staring into Yuki's grey. "Morio did you get her angry?"asked Yuki, rubbing his nose against the baby's. The little boy giggled as he did so, throwing his arms around his neck. Morio Kuri Sohma was a ten month old, with dark roots and grey strand, his face and skin were pale as if he were deprived of sunlight, one of his giant eyes was a startling ice blue while the other a subdued grey, and he was the son of Yuki and Leiko Sohma.

Yuki put his child in his chari seat, carefully buckling him into place with the straps."Ready to go home?"asked Yuki, seating himself in the driver's seat. Morio giggled, pulling his light blue blanket onto his lap and over his face. Yuki smiled, as he started the ignition. 'I hope she didn't hurt when I had to go.' thought Yuki, as they drove. The night was dark and cold, the only natural light being the moon; no stars were out to night. 'Tohru, Tohru, do you remember our nights together?' Yuki thought to himself, as they drove further away from the city. His heart hurt ever since he left, his life was empty without her, and he was too. But why did it have to hurt like it did? Why did he have to hurt like this? Yuki looked into his mirror, a soft smile crossing his face as he looked back at his son. The hurt had ebbed away to a dull ache, but it still hurt. Fate was so cruel to him, wasn't it?

They slowly pulled into a driveway, into the garage of a huge house, his house. He gently pulled his sleeping son from his carseat, cradling him close to his chest. "Good night, Morio." whispered Yuki, rubbing his nose gently against Morio's cheek. The baby stirred slightly, grabbing a fist full of his father's grey hair. Yuki carefully unhooked his hair from his tiny fist, as he walked, a silent chuckle escaping his throat as he entered the house. Silently walking up the winding stairs, Yuki came to a nusery, it's white door open for easy acess. Yuki walked into the room, gently laying his son in his crib. The baby wiggled as he was placed in his bed, clenching his fist tighter. Yuki gently pulled the blanket up to his chin, kissing him gently on the head.

Yuki quietly left the room, walking down the hall to the master bedroom. Silently opening the door, Yuki was met by the lamplight. A young woman sat on the bed, reading a book, her eyes scanning the page. She turned smiling as Yuki approached her, holding her arms out to him. "I thought you would be asleep?"Yuki said questioningly, hugging her slight frame. The woman smiled, placing her book on the nightstand."I was waiting for you to come home."said the woman, kissing Yuki on the cheek. He sat on the bed, tucking a piece of hair black behind her ears."Leiko you forgot about the reunion, huh."said Yuki, running his hand through his hair. Leiko nodded, taking off the pair of glasses she had been wearing. Leiko Sohma had long black hair, her skin was pale, and her eyes were ice blue. "I wanted to make it up to you."said Leiko, hugging Yuki close, taking in his earthy scent. Yuki sighed, stroking her hair."So you stayed up and waited for me, hmm?"asked Yuki, kissing her forehead. Leiko nodded, snuggling closer to her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuki carefully got off the bed, not willing to wake Leiko, who slept soundly beside him. Tiptoeing to the shower, Yuki silently turned it on, stepping into the freezing cold water. It was 4:00 in the morning and Yuki, walked out of the shower, wearing a black suit and shirt, grabbing his briefcase on his way out of the room. Leiko turned to look at her husband's retreating form as he silently left for the day. "Yuki come back?"asked Leiko, sitting up in bed. Yuki turned, a smile plastered on his face, as he walked over to her, gently kissing her forehead."Go back to sleep, I'll be home at 4:00, alright."said Yuki glancing at his watch. Leiko threw her arms around Yuki's neck, holding him there in place. "I want you to stay here today, please."Leiko said, pleadingly. Yuki shook his head, untangling himself from her."You should still be asleep, you are still sick."said Yuki, placing his palm on her forehead. Leiko shook her head, burying her throbbing head into his firm chest.

Yuki silently closed the door, behind himself, and walking down the hall to the stairs. Little giggles sounded as he approached the stairs. A smile formed on Yuki's lips, as he looked into the nursery. Morio sat in his crib, giggling and looking up at his father, a sweet smile on the baby's chubby face. Holding his chubby arms out to his father, Morio smiled, pouting when his father turned from him, only turn back, picking up the baby in his arms. "Morio-chan is awake!"cooed Yuki, kissing his son's forehead. Morio nodded his head, snuggling closer to his father. Leiko peeked her head into the room, smiling at the pair. "Look Morio, it's oka-san." said Yuki, holding the child out to his mother. Morio giggled, as his mother took him from his father. Leiko kissed him gently on his head, smiling at Yuki. Yuki picked up his briefcase again, stepping out of the room."Goodbye, Yuki."said Leiko, to Yuki's retreating form.

Yuki pulled into an office building driveway, stepping out of his chair. Sighing he entered the massive building, walking past the front desk, past the bowing employees, into his huge office, and locking the door. Sitting in the chair, Yuki pulled a silver locket from around his neck, caressing the plain oval shaped pendant. Opening the locket Yuki smiled, touching the small picture that was in it. Tohru sat on the pouch, smiling happily as someone took the picture, Yuki sat behind her smiling also. Tears began to collect in Yuki's eyes as he stared at her smile, his heart aching painfully. Shutting the necklace, Yuki wipped his tears, inhaling the filtered air of the office.  
_'I'm sorry, Tohru.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Tohru woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in the corner, it's insufferable ringing heard clearly throughout the room. Tohru slammed her fist on the clock, shutting it off for the rest of the day."Good morning Tohru, lovely day." Tohru said to herself, dragging herself out of bed. Falling onto the floor with a 'thump', Tohru rubbed her sore back, standing to her feet. Slowly walking to her closet Tohru searched through her clothes, looking for her working outfit. Pulling out a blue jumper and a white oxford shirt, she took a shower taking off her necklace so it would not rust. She hummed to herself, washing her body of the perfume she had used the night before. Finally stepping out of the shower, Tohru sighed, putting on her clothes for the day. Standing infront of the mirror, Tohru tried to smile at her reflection, but it would not come, instead a sad frown formed in place of her smile. "No time for tears, Tohru Honda, we have work to do."said Tohru, thrusting her fist into the air.

She walked slowly to her work, listening to the silent 'clicks' of her shoes. As she rounded the corner she bumped into a woman, carrying a child in her arms."Oh..I'm so sorry." said Tohru, picking up the woman's belongings. The woman looked at her gratefully, taking her things from Tohru."It was just an accident, nothing more."said the woman, waving off Tohru's apology. She was holding the most adorable baby in her arms, with dark roots and grey strands, his eyes were mismatched one was icy blue and the other was a mellow grey, and he was chubby. The baby looked at Tohru, his large eyes staring into her's."Excuse me but can you tell me how to get to the daycare center?"asked the woman, hoisting the baby higher up on her hip. She had long black hair, her eyes were ice blue yet warm, her skin was pale and she wore a pair of glasses. "Oh... I'm heading that way, you can follow me."said Tohru, smiling half-heartedly. The woman smiled, holding out her hand to Tohru. 

"Leiko Sohma, and this is Morio Sohma." said the woman, shaking Tohru's hand. Tohru looked at the woman in disblief, her eyes widening."Tohru Honda." said Tohru, still slightly stunned. 

The two woman walked silently, to the daycare center, a tense air settling between them. Soon they came into veiw of the center, it's huge building looming above them.Tohru opened the door for Leiko, making sure she got through the hall to the front desk."Hello, and welcome to the Baby center." said the receptionist. Morio gurgled, holding his chubby arms out to Tohru. Leiko looked at her son then at Tohru, a pleading look in her eyes. Tohru picked up the baby, her arms shaking as she held him close. Morio giggled, snuggling closer. Leiko filled out all the necessary papers. "Okay, please follow Tohru to the ten month wing, and have a good day." said the woman, waving as they walked down the hall."Hey, um...Leiko..do you know a Yuki Sohma?"asked Tohru, hiding her blush behind Morio. "Yeah, why have you met him?"Leiko said questioningly, looking around Morio into Tohru's face. Tohru nodded her head, her blush dying slowly. "I lived with him and Shigure, and went to school with him."said Tohru. Leiko smiled at her, taking off her glasses, and cleaning them."It's great to meet a friend of his, he doesn't have many, so good to finally meet you, Honda-san." said Leiko, as they approached the ten month old wing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Tohru held Morio close as they made their way to the wing. She was holding Yuki's son, and he was just like she would have imagined him, sweet and curious. She tried to be happy for him, but all she felt was a aching pain in her heart. She felt so forgotten, abandoned and alone. The hole in her would not depart from her,it just got bigger."Either I or Yuki will be here to pick him up, so do not forget."said Leiko, pulling a compact of makeup from her purse. Tohru nodded, watching her from the corner of her eye.She puckered her lips, smiling at her reflection."Alright, when should I be expecting you?"asked Tohru, lifting Morio higher on to her hip. The baby giggled, grabbing hold if Tohru's long brown hair. Leiko looked at her, a sickingly sweet smile on her face."Around ten o'clock or so."said Leiko, throwing her black hair over her shoulder.Tohru nodded, as they reached the floor, departing from Leiko. 

Leiko watched Tohru leave, her icy blues sharpening at the woman. Her smile seemed to broaden at the retreating form of the girl, her long brown hair bouncing behind her. Leiko turned, walking briskly down the hall, the sharp 'click' of her shoes echoing off the glass panels. She carried herself proudly, holding her papers in her arms as she departed from the building. 'She seems nice.' thought Leiko, as she made her way to a large building. She looked up at the huge mass, looming high above her head. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she stepped into the lobby. She walked to the elevator, pressing the button to 5. Soon she was standing in the hall of that floor ,the elevator closed, leaving behind a woman, holding papers in her hands. She strode to the front desk, handing in the papers with shaking hands. The woman smiled, taking the sheets of paper, and placing them into a folder."Welcome to the St. Augstin Hospital for Cancer Patients, Sohma-san."said the receptionist, pointing Leiko toward the doctor'd door.

Leiko sat silently in a hospital gown, her back against the cold metal surface of the examing table, waiting for the results. A man walked in, grabbing his white coat as he entered the cold sterile room. "How long?" asked Leiko, looking at the doctor with earnest eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Leiko walked home, her heart heavy in her chest.'Four to six months, that's all, that's how long I've got.' thought Leiko, as she stepped into her house, placing her keys on the table. She made her way slowly toward the phone, picking up the device that now seemed so heavy. Leiko made herself dial the number, tears falling onto the buttons as she pressed them. The phone rang, and then the receptionist picked up, cheerful as always, as her how she was doing."Oh, how are you Sohma-san?" Leiko wanted to kill her at the moment, though she politely answered, lying to the younger woman. She asked to speak to Yuki, though she knew he wouldn't come home tonight, not tonight."Hello?"came Yuki's voice over the telephone, soothing and calm, a balm to her ear. Leiko's sobs echoed throughout the house as she told Yuki the news, clutching the phone as if it were her lifeline. 

Yuki dropped the phone, grabbing his coat and briefcase, walking from the building. As he sat in his car, his hands shaking as he gripped the steering wheel, biting his lip. She knew he couldn't go home, not yet, he couldn't. He was going to the mountains, he needed to get away, he needed to think about things, he couldn't handle the problem, not yet. Yuki drove to the Baby center, parking his car in haste. Morio would stay with his uncle, he couldn't go with him, he couldn't. Yuki walked into the building, his coat in the crock of his arm, his locket bouncing against his neck, visible to everyone. He walked to the ten month wing, ringing his fingers through his hair. The elevator dinged, reaching the floor to the wing.

Tohru quietly hummed to Morio, smiling down at the drowsy baby. His giant eyes stared up her, drooping noticeably. A soft knock interuppted her, making the young woman jolt out of the rhythm, and waking the half asleep baby. Arms took the baby from Tohru, rocking the infant as he cried, calming the infant. A giggled erupted from the blanket the baby was wrapped in, Waking Tohru from her stunned state. Yuki stood before her, rocking his son and whispering silly nothings into the child's ear. "Hello, Yuki-kun."said Tohru, watching him with his son. Morio was asleep in minutes, his father gently rocking him.  
Yuki looked up at her, his eyes red from holding back tears, and smiled."Good evening, Honda-san."said Yuki, an unnoticed tear trickling down his cheek. Tohru looked at him, her heart aching."What's wrong Yuki-kun?"asked Tohru, walking to his side leading him to a chair. Yuki sat, placing Morio on a pillow that was on the floor, careful not to wake the baby. Yuki sighed, wiping the tear from his cheek."It's nothing, Honda-san, it's nothing."said Yuki, placing a smile on his face.

Tohru frowned, kneeling down infront of him, looking him in the eyes."Yuki, tell me."said Tohru, placing her hand on his. Yuki looked at her, tears fall down hs cheeks. He threw his arms around her, embracing her, crying into her neck."I can't, not now, please Tohru, not now."Yuki sobbed, hugging her tighter. Tohru hugged him back, her own tears falling down her cheeks. He had used her name, and that is all she wanted ever wanted from him after he left. She whispered to him, stroked his hair, kissed him, and all the while he cried, holding her tight. Morio didn't wake up, he slept quietly, his little chest raising and falling with each breath. "I'll always love you, Yuki."said Tohru, kissing his cheek. Yuki nodded his head, holding her."You can tell me anything"  
Yuki nodded again, sitting on the ground with her."She's... dying...and...there's...nothing...that...I..can...do."said Yuki, his sobs choking his words. Tohru nodded, rubbing his back."It's alright, it's alright." Tohru cooed, kissing his lips. Yuki kissed her back, his sobs quieting.  
"I still love you, Tohru, and I always will." Yuki whispered, to her as she dried his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Saying Goodbye

Tohru nodded her head, brushing the strands of grey from his face, gently kissing his forehead. Yuki leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing in her scent.'Sakuras and jasmines.' thought Yuki, as Tohru rocked and swayed. She was silently humming, kissing his exposed neck."I have to go, I'm sorry."said Yuki, standing. Tohru looked up at him, nodding. He gently picked Morio off the pillow, wrapping his coat around the child. Tohru watched him leave, tears falling once again from her large eyes. She leaned against the white wall, pulling her legs into her chest, hugging her knees. She knew he would take care of Morio before he would allow himself to really cry. She knew that he would be care of his words from now on, as not to give away what had happened not moments ago. But strangely she didn't care, she knew that he still loved her, and she knew he would until the end of his days. She make sure he was never lonely, after his Leiko had passed, she would personally make sure.

Yuki got into his car, sighing as he looked into his mirror at his son. He knew something was stirring in his heart that had not been there in a long while. He knew it well, for he had once been driven by it. This feeling was called Love. Why was he feeling it now, he knew not, but it was a new kind of love. Not like the love he felt for his son, or the friendship he now shared with Leiko.It was the love he had felt with Tohru, all those years ago. He drove in silence to his brother's house, he knew that Ayame would be awake. His brother somehow always knew when Yuki needed him to do something. The rift between them was still slowly healing, the gap was slowly mending into becoming a bridge.

Yuki drove into the driveway, dimming his lights so not to wake anyone. Ayame stood on his pouch, holding a sleeping boy in his arms. Yuki silently got out of his car, carefully getting Morio out of his carseat. Ayame placed the child in his arms in the house, on a bench just inside the door. Yuki walked over to his brother, holding Morio gently in his arms."Well if it isn't my sweet little brother and my adorable nephew, what can I do for you?"asked Ayame, hushing his usual flamboyant voice. Yuki sighed, holding Morio out to his brother."I need you to look after him for a few awhile, okay."said Yuki, as Ayame held the baby carefully against his chest. He nodded, smiling."Alright Yuki, see yuo in awhile."said Ayame, walking back to his house. Yuki walked back to his car, putting the key into the ignition and drove away, leaving his son in the care of his brother. 

Yuki stood silently on the beach, watching the grey sky pass over him, tears slowly falling from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 14 

Ayame stood silently in his house, holding his small nephew in his arms, as he slept. The tiny child snuggled close to his uncle, gripping the man's long white hair. Ayame sighed at the child, smiling sadly at his sleeping form. He felt sorry for the little boy, because of the pain he would have to endure when he became older. Already he was beautiful, and his innocent attitude didn't help. He would be harassed and bullied for his looks, and his sweet mind would think it was his own fault for the way he was, just like Yuki had. Mine stood on the stairwell, staring at her husband as he rocked the baby."What are you thinking of ai?" asked Mine, joining him in the entry. Ayame looked at his wife, smiling sweetly at her."He will suffer just like the others will, won't he Mine?" Ayame asked , as the baby whimpered slightly. Mine smiled sadly at the baby, caressing his forehead gently, as not to wake him. "He will but he's strong, like his father, he'll be able to handle it, all these kids will be able to."said Mine, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ayame smiled, kissing her gently on her cheek.

The sun rose slowly in the sky, painting it with skillful pinks, golds, and violets. A tiny voice rose to wake his parents, telling them that it was morning."Oka-san, Yuri-chan is hungry." said an adorable little boy, his blond hair falling over his green eyes. Mine smiled at her son, lifting the young boy off the cold wood floor. She gently brushed the hair out of his face, kissing his cheek affectionately. Yuri was a happy four year old, his almost white hair was held with small bobbypins, his forest green eyes contrasted strangly against his pale skin, his small chubby body lighter than it seemed."What does Yuri-chan want for breakfast?"asked Mine, as Ayame stumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping over the rug in the hall. He looked like a hungover adult, stumbling about the room, bumping into walls and doors."Ayame-koi, what are you doing?"asked Mine, as Ayame stumbled over to them. He smiled tiredly, kissing his son gently on the forehead, before heading off to his drawing room. Yuri giggled, as his mother made breakfast for him, piling the rice into his kitty cat bowl."Is Morio going to visit soon?"asked Yuri, looking up at his mother expectantly. Mine giggled, setting a pair of practice chopsticks in front of the child."He's already here, but don't go see him yet, he's still sleeping, okay." said Mine, smiling at the child. Yuri smiled back, nodding his little blond head.

Morio sat on Mine's lap, gurgling happily as he played with his older cousin. Mine just smiled, watching the two play. Ayame sat at the kitchen table, his brows knitted together in concentration, as he drew. Mine looked over her husbands shoulder, smiling at the suit."It looks great, koi." said Mine, kissing his cheek. Ayame smiled, turning from his work to look at her. "What do you think needs to be added, I know something is missing." said Ayame, looking up into her face. Mine looked at the suit, it's disinct black outline, subtle green and purples, a smiled crossing her face. "How about a hat!" said Mine, pointing a finger into the air. Ayame looked at her his smile becoming larger."That's perfect Mine-chan." said Ayame, smiling up at her. He gently tugged on Mine's braid, pulling her close to himself. He gently kissed her lips, relishing the taste of his lover, and wife. "I love you Mine, don't ever forget that, okay." Ayame said breathlessly, as they pulled away. Mine nodded, gently touching her forehead to his."I love you too, Ayame, I hope you won't forget that either, my love." said Mine, rubbing her nose against his.


	15. Chapter 15

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 15

Uo stood silently outside the door watching her husband and son, play together. She smiled, as Aki landed on his cushioned butt. The toddler let out a soft sob, before being picked up into his father's strong arms. The two and a half year-old, snuggled close, his tears falling onto his father's shirt. Kyo gently wiped the boy's tears, placing the tiny child onto his shoulders. Aki giggled, grabbing handfuls of his father's bright orange hair, as Kyo walked toward the door. Uo looked at the two, opening the door for them, before taking the toddler from his father's shoulders."Bye, orange-top." said Uo, as Kyo picked up his sweatshirt. He was about to leave when, Uo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close."Have a good day." said Uo, kissing him passionately, before letting him go.  
Kyo waved, grabbing his messenger bag.

Tohru greeted Kyo as she passed him, smiling as he looked at her strangely."Hey you alright?"asked Kyo, stopping her. Tohru just nodded, waving him a good bye. The once-cursed-cat, shrugged, waving to her in return as he walked to the nearby engineering office. Tohru walked to their apartment, knocking on the door only once, before taking off her shoes. Uo appeared in the doorway, holding the squirming toddler.

"Good morning Uo, having a nice day?"asked Tohru, stepping into the large appartment. Uo just shrugged, hoisting the child under her arm.

"I would be, but squirt here is just dying to go to the market."Uo said sarcasticly, ushering Tohru into the spacious kitchen. Tohru smiled as uo poured her a cup of tea, setting it down in front of the brown haired girl. Uo placed Aki on the floor, gently swatting the child's butt."Go play while Oka-san talks to auntie Toh, okay."said Uo, watching her energetic child run to his playroom.

"So what brings you here on your day off?"asked Uo, seating herself at the table, resting her chin on her palm. Tohru nervously played with her fingers, a blush creeping across her cheeks, as she avoided Uo's sharp blue gaze.

"Morio is now in the...the ten month wing."said Tohru, a tiny squeak escaping her throat.

"Right, who is Morio?"asked Uo, rubbing her neck.

"Yuki's son." Tohru said, watching Uo's expression through her bangs. Uo, looked at her friend.

"Okay, I didn't know he had a kid."said Uo. Tohru just nodded slightly, still hidding behind her bangs.

"I met Leiko, and she's..she's really pretty."Tohru choked out, clenching her fist, hiding the truth behind the only notion of Leiko being pretty.

"Oh, Tohru don't worry about that, I but she's a real snob, and I bet her kids like that too."said Uo, petting Tohru's head.

"Yuki came to pick Morio up last night...he looked so sad...like he knew something that was going to happen...he...he said he still loved me." Tohru sobbed, placing her face in her cupped hands. Uo looked at her friend, a surprised expression on her face.

"Then why are you crying you silly goose?"asked Uo, standing from her seat. She stood next to the crying woman, embracing her in a comforting hug.

"She's dying, Uo, she's dying."sobbed Tohru. Uo looked at her, a sorrowful expression making it's way onto her face. She silently held the distressed woman, rocking her gently, rubbing her back in circular motions.

"It's going to be okay Tohru, it's alright."Uo cooed, Tohru's tears soaking the front of her shirt.

"but what if he leaves again, I don't want Yuki-chan to go away, I love him too much, I don't want to see him hurt." Tohru sobbed, her frail shoulders shaking with each shaky breath.

* * *

**Sorry taking so long, and sorry for the really short chapter, but I am once again on a sugar high. Sorry for going on and on, but I can't help it. Well R&R, hoped you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 16

Tohru straightened herself, a sad smile on her lips as her tears slowly subsided."Are you okay?"asked Uo, pulling her chair closer to her friend. Tohru nodded, smiling tiredly.

"I have to go home, I'll see you on Wensday, alright."said Tohru standing from her seat, slowly heading toward the door. Uo watched her friend go, sighing as the door closed behind her. Uo stood, looking out the window, as Tohru left the premises. Aki scampered into the room, holding his arms up to his mother. Uo bent to pick up the child, bouncing him gently against her hips.

'Good luck, Tohru.' thought Uo, walking away from the window, kissing Aki gently on his forehead.

Tohru slowly walked around the city, her head bent to keep out prying eyes. She slowly strolled a to familar part of town, though her thoughts kept her from realizing it. She unknowingly walked into a huge store, her head still downcast as she made her way to the back of the shop. "My I help you, Tohru?" asked a familar voice, two deathly pale hands resting on her shoulders. Tohru looked up into the smiling golden eyes of Ayame Sohma, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Hello, Ayame-san, how are you?"asked Tohru, as the once serpent of the Zodica lead her into a back room. Mine sat silently playing with Morio and Yuri, smiling sweetly at the two children."Morio-chan?" Tohru said, questioningly, taking a careful step forward. The baby turned toward her, gurgling at her, and lifting his arms to her. Tohru carefully picked up the baby, placing the chubby bundle on her hip. Morio happily played with Tohru's hair, sucking his thumb, as he twisted the dark strands in his tiny fingers.

"So you know Morio-chan?"asked Mine, placing Yuri on her lap. The four year old, giggled kicking his legs out in front of himself. Tohru nodded slowly, allowing the baby on her lap, to play with her fingers. Morio turned to look into her eyes, smiling up at her, his mismatched eyes shining. He slowly hoisted himself up, grabbing the front of Tohru's blouse, giggling as he spied a silver locket dangling from a silver chain. Morio instinctively grabbed the necklace, looking at the petals and locket, as though he had seen it before. Mine looked at the locket, a small smile forming on her lips."Hey, that looks like Yuki's locket, with the exception of his does not have mother of pearl petals."said Mine.

Tohru looked down at her locket, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks."He gave this to me, before he left."said Tohru, gently touching the locket. Mine looked at the piece of jewery, her eyes sparkling.

"That's really cute, Tohru, but didn't know he was going to get married?"asked Mine, slowly braiding Yuri's hair. The boy giggled, as his mother played with his hair, scruchnig his nose, as he giggled.Tohru just nodded, looking back down at Morio, a small smile spreading across her lips, as she gently kissed the baby on his forehead. "There's going to be a fashion show pretty soon, do you want to be in it again, or do we have to find another ultra cute model?"asked Mine, watching Tohru blush. Tohru bent her head, hidding her heated face."I'll take that as a yes, then alright we need you to get ready tomorrow, and we need you to be here at 7:00 a.m., alright?"asked Mine, pulling a notepad from her pocket. Tohru just nodded, taking out her own memopad, and jutting down the information.  
"Alright, then see you tomorrow, okie-dokie."said Mine, as the day ended.

Tohru slowly walked home, dragging her feet. Tear slowly making their way down her pale cheeks, but this time no one was there to wipe them away, not even Uo, she was all alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Saying Goodbye 

Chapter 17

Yuki stood silently in front of the huge door, his hands shaking at his sides, as he inserted his key into the slot. It slide in almost silently, twisting numbly, opening the door for him. Leiko stood waiting, her blue eyes red from the salty tears."Hey, Yun-koi."sobbed Leiko, standing to her feet. Yuki swiftly walked to her, taking her sobbing frame in his arms. "I'm...so...sorry...Yuki." Leiko sobbed, burying her face into his sturdy chest, wrapping her arms his waist. Yuki kissed the top of her head, gently rocking her in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll be okay."said Yuki, as she looked up into his face. His eyes were slightly red, his body tense as he held her, yet his arms strong and sure at her back.  
Leiko snuggled close to him, trying her hardest to forget that she was dying, trying her hardest that Yuki didn't truely love her, and that he only thought of her as a friend.  
She focused only on the love she was feeling at that moment, the love she had for him and for their son."I wish I could do something for you."whispered Yuki, feeling her relaxe against him. Leiko looked at him, her tears coming faster as she looked at his sorrowful grey eyes.

"You've done more than you know, Sohma Yuki, and I thank you for that."said Leiko, smiling through her tears. Yuki kissed her gently on her forehead, shaking his head as he withdrew, rubbing the spot he had just kissed.

"You're always so kind to me, Leiko, I'm just sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserved."said Yuki, his voice hushed, as he breathed the words into her ear. Leiko shivered, clinging to him all the more tightly. She tried to smile, but she grimanced instead, her face contorting into one of emotional pain."Are you alright, Leiko?"asked Yuki, looking down at her with a concerned look in his silver eyes. Leiko nodded, kissing him gently on his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired that's all."said Leiko, lying to her husband. Yuki just nodded, releashing her from his grip. He took a step back, nodding slightly to her. Leiko left the room, walking silently up the stairs to sit on the step. She watched Yuki, as he ran his fingers through his silky hair, frustation and grief on his beautiful face. She watched as he punched the wall, hearing the plaster shift but not break at the contact with his fist. He drew his hand back, wiping the blood from his knuckles. She watched as he slide against the wall, falling to the floor. She watched as he placed his hands over his face and cry, silently sobbing."I'm sorry, Yuki-koi, I'm so sorry." Leiko whispered, curling up into a ball, and covering her face with her delicate hands and cry.

Yuki slowly stood to his feet, walking slowly toward the front door."Leiko, I'm going to get Morio from nii-san's house, alright."said Yuki, waiting for a reply.

"Okay."said Leiko, trying to keep the tears from her voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yuki stood silently by the wall, his grey intense grey eyes closed against the porchlight. Ayame stood silently by, watching his brother's face contort slightly in pain."Are you sure you can take him now?" asked the former snake of the Zodiac, his golden eyes watchful of his brother's body language.

"Yeah," said Yuki, quickly running his hand through his hair, only to have it fall back into place. "We've lived through this once, no reason why we can't do it again."

Ayame smiled sadly, leaning against the doorframe. He reached out, placing his pale hand onto his brother's shoulder."You don't have to do this alone, Yuki," he whispered,"you have us, we all will help as much as we can."

Yuki shook his head, leaning forward, closer to his brother, seeking comfort and reassurance in the older man's prescence. Ayame took a step forward, allowing his younger brother's head to rest on his stomach, placing his pale hands on his grey hair. Yuki looked up startled, his eyes betraying his surprise. Ayame nodded slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

Yuki's eyes filled with tears, his true feelings surfacing again, painting his pain clearly on his youthful face. His head fell forward, meeting the soft fabric of his brother's shirt, his tears tainting the color, and his sobs drowning his body.

Ayame sighed, gently rubbing his back, his face turned to the sky, watching as the colors ran and bled together, creating the sunset."I know that you feel as though you don't deserve our help, but you do." Ayame whispered, taking his brother's face in his hands, wiping his tears with the pads of his thumbs. Yuki nodded slightly, trying to get his breathing under control, his eyes shining with unpurged tears.

"I have to go." Yuki said, quietly, his eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself. Ayame nodded, taking a step back, running his fingers through his brother's hair one last time, before he openned the door to the house and stepped inside, leaving the door open for the younger of the two.

Mine smiled gently, handing Morio to his father. The baby gurgled, pleased to see his father. Yuki smiled, holding his son close to his chest, nuzzling the thick hair on his son's head, and planting a kiss on his chubby cheek. "Thank you both so much for taking care of him." whispered Yuki, breathing in the scent of his son's baby shampoo. Mine nodded, silently, pulling the baby's overnight bag onto the table and stood, handing it to her brother-in-law. Yuki smiled his thanks, accepting the bag, as he stood, walking over to the door and putting on his shoes.

"Thanks again." said Yuki, looking at both Ayame and Mine, as he adjusted his son in his arms. Ayame smiled, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Any time, little brother." whispered Ayame, affectionately, watching as the younger man, walked to his car.

Hey everybody, sorry for being such a bad person and not updating for a while. Didn't mean to let time slip away from me for that long.


End file.
